Puberty
by rynhel
Summary: just a crack fic again. Rated for the adult theme. No Lemon! R&R I decided to make it a Nalu shots...
1. Chapter 1

Puberty

Puberty and changing hormones, a very annoying body process everyone have to endure before we became adults. And our favourite Fire Dragon Slayer isn't an exception even though his a late bloomer. How can Natsu handle his changing body? Can he explain his ranging hormones every time his with our favourite Celestial Wizzard? Just a one shot crack fiction that has a touch of Fairy Tail guild.

Gray notice something was off in the guild today and he immediately noticed that Natsu is at the corner of the guild alone slumping his face in the table.

"What's with flame head?" Gray asked the girls in the bar counter, where Canna, Lucy, Lissana, Mira, Kinana and Levy are.

The girls shrugged their heads having no clue at Natsu's situation.

Natsu sat at the far table of the guild; he wished no member would notice him.

"We don't have an idea too, When I came here at the guild his been acting like that." Mira said.

Gray scratches his chin.

The girls noticed that Gray is starting to have hair on his face!

"Whoa, Gray your growing a moustached" Levy noticed.

"Yeah, it's really quiet annoying..." Gray said as he traced his cheek and chin.

"But Juvia think it suited Gray-sama" Juvia said out of nowhere beside Levy the other's shrieked for they didn't noticed her.

"Since when are here Juvia?" Lissana asked.

"Lissana-san so mean, Juvia is here since Gray-sama arrived" Juvia said and she began to tear.

*sweat drop* Surely Juvia stalked Gray again...

"Gomen ne Juvia-chan" Lissana said.

"Hey! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. "Let's fight!" He challenged Natsu.

Usually Natsu would just jumped in and bite on the iron dragon slayers challenge.

But an unexpected thing happened! Natsu stayed in his position and answered "I don't want to"

In an instant everyone are shocked! Then some are amazed and then worried! Who ever expect this! Natsu Dragneel the person who has eaten many powers and defeat many enemies and even he was so sleepy after that still challenged everyone in a friendly fight said NO to a fight?! Surely something is wrong to Natsu. That makes everyone curious!

* * *

Natsu is so annoyed his armpit, his legs, face and his private part are itching...

And moving make it worst! He stayed here in the guild the whole night for Happy went on a mission together with Wendy, Romeo, Charle and Lily. He once went to Lucy's apartment last night but...

Then he slump his head in the table even more...

And he heard Ice freak asked the girls what's wrong with him...

He heard Mira answered yeah he sneaked-in here in the guild. It's quiet easy for him.

Then he remembered the reason why he sneaked-in in the guild in the first place.

* * *

_FLASH BACK..._

"_Ahh, it's boring when you are alone" Natsu said. He felt itch in his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "WAAAH Gross pink moustache! I need to shave this. But who could have some that I can use freely..." Natsu wondered._

_TING._

"_AH... Luce got some stocked of that in her apartment" Natsu said._

_Then he stormed out of his house and went to Lucy's apartment._

_The bedroom is empty it's a good opportunity... he quietly sneaked inside the bathroom to his shocked! Lucy is busy tending her pubic hair!_

_To Natsu's shocked and embarrassed he immediately went out and jumped out of Lucy's apartment! And Natsu sneaked- in inside the guild._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Lucy is all oblivious of what happened.

* * *

Then Natsu heard Gajeel challenged him in a fight but he really is not in the mood for one.

He sweat to much from running last night and he stink!

He says "I don't want to"

And then he felt everyone attention is at him!

'So much for my time alone' Natsu thought.

He peek his eyes over the table and saw that everyone is looking at him like he has grown another head. Good thing Erza is with Master in a conference who ever knew what's about...

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

As he heard her voice his face become hot and he slumped in again in the table.

Images of her naked body showed in his mind and he can't control the tightness in his pants! XD

Everyone gathered to Natsu's table.

Then the guild door open.

Erza arrived. But alone master has some other business to attend to *cough* Drinking*cought*

"What's going on here?" Erza's voice echoed in the whole guild.

In an instant Natsu paled, drained the thought's he had in mind. If Erza knew about his thoughts he'll be dead. And that make the tent in his pants disappeared.

"Flame head said no to a fight" Gray said.

"What?!" Erza asked. She went to his side and asked "Natsu are you sick? Erza even held Natsu's head and slammed it to her armour.

And make everyone see...

His first problem...

SILENCE...

Puff~ some starts to chucked.

And then some rolled on the floor holding on their stomached and some are even tears in their eyes and tapping their tables!

At first Erza is puzzled of what's so funny but when she looked at Natsu's face she can't help to laugh too. Pink hair sprouting in Natsu's face.

Poor Natsu slump his face in the table again.

Lucy and the other girls stopped laughing and took pity in the fire dragon slayer.

"Aww, Natsu sorry we laugh" Lucy said. But she wiped the tears she had from laughing.

"Yeah, Flame breath we are sorry Puff~" Gray said but before he could laugh again Erza's dagger look made him stopped.

"Don't worry Natsu." Wakaba said. "You'll get used to eat someday"

"Yeah you just have to know how to treat them and some proper hygiene" master Macao said.

"OKAY NATSU STAND UP!" Erza shouted.

"Hai" Natsu shrieked. And stand up.

"Lucy" Erza called.

"Hai" Lucy answered.

"Teach Natsu how to trim and proper hygiene" Erza commanded.

"Demo" (BUT) Lucy starts to reason out...

"Are you questioning my decision?" Erza asked.

"Eie" (no) Lucy said. "Natsu let's go to my apartment I'll teach you there" Lucy said.

"It's settled then. MINNA! BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS NOW!" Erza commanded

Everyone flinched.

"HAI!" they said in union.

And get back to their own business.

**The end.**

**A/n: I am so sorry for my late updates in my other works. You see I'm sooo caught up...**

**And many ideas like this are popping out of my head...**

**Hope you understand...**

**Thank you minna for reading my work..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping and Shaving with Lucy!**

**Summary: Lucy and Natsu's little shopping moment and fluffy kinda pervy time! Haha!**

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy went out of the guild they walked together along the town of Magnolia. Natsu covered his face by his scarf given by Igneel.

"Natsu, hurry up!" Lucy called.

"Hai" Natsu "Hmm-nnnnn"'So very demanding' Natsu whispered.

"Are you saying something?" Lucy actually heard Natsu.

"Eie" Natsu said.

"Aren't you feeling hot?"Lucy asked Natsu, although she understands why he is covering his face...

"Ahhmm Fine" Natsu said.

Then Lucy remembered that she didn't have some extra razor that Natsu can use. And the razor in her apartment she used last night for her...

"Natsu wait..." Lucy stopped Natsu as they are about to go to the Strawberry St.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"I-I think we need to buy something..." Lucy kinda red as she can't let Natsu use it to his face!

"Ohkay"

* * *

They went to the Magnolia Shopping district direction.

'Should I tell her? But if I did she'll never speak to me' Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" Lucy called him.

But Natsu is still spaced out.

Lucy tapped his back just to get his attention. HARD.

"Ahww Luce what's the big idea?" Natsu rubbed his back.

*sighed* "Please pay attention, and take off that scarf will you." Lucy commanded.

"Bhut I don't want anyone see me like this..." Natsu said.

"Okay... Just look and listen then..." Lucy gets some blades and some foams brands. "Look this is the things you'll have to use... this is use to soften..." Lucy explained.

"Awww that nee-san is so kind teaching her boyfriend how to shave" said a teen that's with her group of friends...

"Hai... aren't they look so sweet, imooto-chan?"Another girl said.

"Hai nee-san!"

"Aww I wish I have some boyfriend like him" another cute girl said.

"Aww me too" Another girl said.

"Shhh. I think they are looking at us we better go girls"

* * *

"Luce maybe we could discuss this later..." Natsu said.

"Yeah" Lucy has a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Luce wait..."Natsu said."I didn't have some money here"

*sweat drop*

"Fine, I'll pay for now... But later you will pay back" Lucy said.

But then Lucy and Natsu stayed in the Magnolia bookstore, Boutiques, and Natsu don't know anymore...

* * *

After many hours they finally arrived at Lucy's apartment:

Natsu sat down; he'll never accompany Lucy in the Shopping District ever again!

"Don't tell me, you surrendered that easily?" Lucy challenged Natsu.

"Eie..." Natsu stand up straight, "I'm all fired up" He even said.

"So will we get on the lesson then?"

"Oh ohkay"

"Take off that scarf then" Lucy said.

Natsu took off his scarf. He saw how Lucy tried to control that grinned creeping out her lips.

He frowned and tried to cover his face again.

"No, Natsu..*chucked* let's go to the bathroom" Lucy turned away from him to hide the silent laugh.

Then they went inside the bath room,

"Wash your face..." Lucy instructed. Natsu did.

"Now use this to wash oil..." Lucy said.

As Natsu finished Lucy handed him a towel.

"Dry it out."

Then as he did, Lucy put some foam in her hand.

Holds Natsu's chin, and put some foam in his face evenly.

Lucy chucked Natsu looked funny as she put some foam.

Natsu felt weird again Lucy is so close to him...

And her chest is only an inch in his...

'Master Mavis' Natsu prayed as he tried to divert his attention...

And as his mind teased Natsu the image of Lucy in this place last night kept popping out of his mind.

"Natsu don't move! I might cut you accidentally ..." Lucy said.

Natsu looked at Lucy. He smelt her breath.

As Lucy step back. Natsu's wanted to pull her and pin her.

He felt the familiar sensation in his abdomen.

Natsu didn't want Lucy to discover that! That will be an awkward!

"Ahhh... Luce. I can do this thank you" he snatched the toiletries they bought and runs out of the bath room and went out of her apartment!

"What's with him?"

* * *

**Chapter Ends!**

**Okay this is not yet finish...**

**I need help...**

**Give me an idea what you want me to write... XP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day...**

"Hey Salamander... Did you peek on bunny girl and get caught?" Gajeel asked Natsu. They were at the guild now. Natsu has cuts and bruises in his face."Bunny girl you're evil..." Gajeel commented Lucy.

That makes Natsu tensed. 'Did Gajeel know something?' Natsu thought.

"He did this to himself. Last night he said that he can manage by his own. But no that's what you get from running away" Lucy put some aid's in Natsu's bruise, hard.

"Awww. Ittai" (It hurts). Natsu said. "Luce"

"What? Do you even know what will Erza say if she sees you like that? She put me to teach but I let you get by yourself then will face her wrath." Lucy whined.

"Ahra ahra, don't worry too much Lucy, Erza isn't on the town for master errands..." Mira said.

"That's good to hear Mira" Lucy said in relieved. But then she takes her revenge in Natsu.

"Awww. Aww. Aww." Natsu whined.

Everyone in the guild just took amusement in his situation.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

'It's been weeks since I saw Lucyr shaving. As much as I want to confess to her that I saw her shaving her...*gulp* there are this some things that may happen, first, she'll never speak to me from embarrassment, and awkwardness. Second and worst she'll never let me to her apartment ever again! But maybe if I say it like this.. "Ahh Luce, you know I saw you shave your pubic hair, sorry but don't worry I didn't see anything promise," Ah, I guess it wasn't a good Idea. She'll freaked-out or slap me if I say that. Ahh how about this,"Luce, gomen, hounto ni gomen ,(Sorry, I'm really sorry) I didn't intend to peek on you one time. Really gomen," with matching kneeling? 'hmm, It is nice. Yosh! I'll try that.'

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu jumped down from his hammock, it was summer and the weather is so hot to take a job. Almost everyone is all lazing out. And our favourite team isn't different from everyone.

All Lucy wants was a peaceful time alone. After weeks of teaching Natsu and doing a job with him, she felt that something is off with him, but Lucy can't pin point it out.

'Oh well, I don't mind...'"Oh this is Life' as she stretch her legs in the bubble bath.

"HEY LUCE!" Natsu come busting in her bathroom door!

At fist it's like.

"..." Natsu

"..." Lucy.

They stared each other for a moment.

Before a piercing shout echoed in the Magnolia Street!

"GOMEN NASAI!" Natsu shouted as he run rushing back home! And Lucy was left in her apartment shouting curses at Natsu!

The end.

* * *

**Sorry but I'll end this story here I got nothing more to write anymore. I'm totally out of idea!**

**Gomen ne!**

**Bye to this Story!**

**Reviwe?**


End file.
